


Yours To Take

by BabyBottlePop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Disturbing Themes, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Abuse, This is a dark story, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: Green eyes look desperately at him, and Louis finds himself staring back. Even though he has a deep feeling that they are both pretty much fucked, something in him wants to keep the other boy as calm as he can. Louis has seen plenty of crime shows after all, and things never go well when the kidnappees are in a state of panic.





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the ways Louis had imagined his Friday night going, he’d never expected that he would wind up gagged and hogtied in the backseat of a stranger’s car. With all things taken into account, he should probably be in a haze of hyperventilating panic right now. 

 

Perhaps it is the shock of things that keep him quiet, as he stares wide eyed at his surroundings. 

 

There is a divider between the back seat and front, blocking the view of his kidnappers. The vehicle is moving at a steady pace, and has been for at least an hour now. 

 

Eventually the vehicle stops, and Louis grows even more frightened. Surprisingly the minutes tick by, but nobody comes to retrieve him from the back. 

 

After almost half an hour, the door is suddenly yanked open. Instead of being dragged out, someone else is thrown in next to him, bound and gagged just like he is.

 

The boy is pretty, even though he’s an absolute mess. His brown curls are drenched with sweat, and his eyes are red and puffy as they stream tears down his pale cheeks. He is struggling to speak, but the gag makes his pleas come off as muffled whines. 

 

Green eyes look desperately at him, and Louis finds himself staring back. Even though he has a deep feeling that they are both pretty much fucked, something in him wants to keep the other boy as calm as he can. Louis has seen plenty of crime shows after all, and things never go well when the kidnappees are in a state of panic. They would only be murdered faster. 

 

_ ‘Please calm down, it will be okay,’ _ He tries to tell the boy with his eyes. At first it doesn’t do any good, as the other boy continues to cry and struggle. Eventually though, his movements slow as the minutes pass. This was likely because he was tiring himself out. 

 

Louis moves closer to him, as hard as it is to move with his bindings. They are close enough to touch faces, and so that was exactly what Louis does, pressing his cheek lightly against the other’s curls. Even though they have only known one another for a few hours now, Louis feels connected to him. 

 

They are both in this together, whatever  _ this _ is. 

 

* * *

After a few hours more of driving, the vehicle has finally reached its destination. The other boy had cried himself to sleep, but the sound of the front doors opening end up startling him awake. 

 

Two men take them out of the car, both large and burly. The one containing Louis easily holds both his wrists together in one hand as he tugs him out. Louis acts without thinking, sinking his teeth into one of the man’s fingers as hard as he can. 

 

The man curses, but he doesn’t let go. “Come on, let’s get this the fuck over with already. I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”

 

Louis is flung carelessly over the man’s shoulder, still tied up and unable to wriggle away. The other boy is screaming, still muffled from the gag, as they are both carried into a big grey building, seemingly deserted. 

 

They are taken down several hallways, until finally they get to a room where several more people are waiting. 

 

Louis and the other boy are set down, but they’re still held in place. Louis is panting with adrenaline as he looks around. It almost looks like some sort of laboratory, which makes sense seeing as a woman with a white coat is standing there, looking at them. 

 

“An easy enough containment then, yes?” She speaks. “Perfect timing as well, we’re prepared to start working immediately.”

 

“Careful with the blue eyed one, he bites!” One of the big guys warns, holding up his bleeding finger.

 

The woman looks at Louis. “Right, we’ll get him sorted out first then.”

 

She then walks across the room to where their little group stood, heels clacking loudly against the floor. 

 

“Since he’s a biter, we’ll have to fix that straight away,” She mutters, and then snaps her fingers together. “You, bring him to the table. Start the other one in the bath. Make sure that the curls stay.”

 

‘The table’ was exactly that, a metal table in the middle of the room, with a tray filled with strange utensils next to it. It looks straight up like a torture scene, and Louis was definitely not keen on being put in such a position. 

 

He tries to kick the legs of the man who holds him, but everyone is already prepared. He is taken with ease over to the metal table, where his bindings are sliced off, but it is futile as his hands and legs are strapped down to the table instead. 

 

His mouth is pried and held open by something metal, and that’s when Louis begins to full out panic. He was going to get his teeth ripped out, wasn’t he? Oh god, oh no...this can’t be happening. Why is this happening? Why are they torturing him? He can’t lose his teeth, he can’t!

 

“Op, op!” He tries to beg, finding it very hard to talk with his mouth stuck open. His eyes are growing wet, breathing increasing as he pulls against the restraints. The woman is messing about with the materials, probably looking for a pair of pliers. 

 

The other boy is screaming from across the room, and Louis prays that whatever they are doing to him is not worse than this. 

 

Instead of pliers, she has a small tube of something in her hand. Louis tries to jerk his head away when her gloved fingers touch his face. She’s then squeezed the tube onto her fingers and has some weird paste on them, from what he can see. 

 

Next she’s molding something around his teeth. It vaguely reminds him of one of those gel mouthguards he used when playing footie. Whatever she’s doing, it’s not taking his teeth away. It doesn’t even hurt if he’s honest, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. 

 

His teeth are coated with something really strange. Louis ran his tongue along them, wincing at the strange, rubbery feeling around them. His teeth are protected by something soft, but it won’t come off when his tongue tries to push it away. It’s like a permanent mouthguard. 

 

Oh God. 

 

She takes away whatever is lodging his mouth open, and Louis clamps his jaws shut before she can do anything else weird to his mouth. 

 

Now it’s his turn to be bathed. 

 

The medical bathtub is filled halfway with water. It doesn’t look like plain clear water though. It is instead very murky, colored a faint orange. 

 

“Don’t put me in!” Louis pleads, but his begging falls on deaf ears.

 

As soon as his legs touch the water, they burn. He now understands why Harry was screaming. It’s not an unbearable sort of pain, but is is quite uncomfortable, especially when they force him to sit down in the tub. His legs, privates, and stomach burn from whatever chemical he is being bathed in. 

 

Someone has a washcloth and is scrubbing as his back, neck, and then face. He screams when they pry apart his legs and scrub in between them. Gloved hands from multiple people are holding him in place, and it’s impossible for him to get away. 

 

After a few minutes, the burning was slowly fading, and Louis was then lifted out of the bath. He shakes and trembles as they rub at his skin with a towel. 

 

It takes a moment for him to realize that something is wrong with his skin. When he does make the connection, he gasps. His skin is bare. That is, it is completely void of any hair whatsoever. His arms, legs, chest….everywhere. 

 

The woman in the white coat nods in satisfaction. “Put him with the other one for now, while we get the room prepped for the next oncoming procedures.”

 

* * *

 

Louis is cold and naked, locked in an empty white room with the other boy, who is equally as cold and naked as he is. 

 

They look at one another, quiet for now, despite being gagless and having the opportunity to speak.

 

“Harry...my name is Harry. Who are you?” The boy finally croaks. “Why am I here? Why are  _ we _ here?”

 

“M’Louis,” He responds, taking a small step closer. “And I don’t know.”

 

“I want to go h-home,” Harry whispers, letting out a choked sob. “I d-don’t understand.”

 

Louis takes his hand, because there isn’t really anything else he can do. He is equally as scared, and can feel his layers of calmness cracking under the terrifying pressure.

 

They stay close for a few minutes, only having the comfort of each other. Louis then feels brave enough to wander around the room a bit, hands trailing over the walls as he seeks out loose panels or anything else to help them escape. The odds aren’t looking too good, with the only way out being the solid metal door. 

 

Finally he goes back to Harry, and the both of them curl up together in the corner of the room that was furthest from the door. 

 

“I want my Mum,” Harry murmurs, gripping Louis’ hands tightly. “I want to go home. I want to go home…”

 

“I-It’s going to be okay,” Louis says, even they they both know it won’t be. He just can’t stand for the other boy to hurt so much. In reality he wants to go home too. His wants his Mum as well, and his sisters. 

 

They aren’t going to be murdered, odds are based on what’s happened so far. Louis isn’t sure if he finds comfort about that though. If they aren’t going to be killed, that means these people have other plans for them. 

 

They’ve already done that strange thing to his teeth, and now they have no hair….or clothes, for that matter. 

 

What is to come?

 

Louis gets that answer about ten minutes later. He and Harry are both screaming again, as they’re pried apart and carried away. Louis is back on a table, but now there’s a mask over his face. The air that he breathes in is hot and peppery, and soon Louis finds everything turning black. 

 

* * *

When Louis wakes up he’s groggy. There isn’t any pain, but his head feels foggy. There’s something new  in his mouth, he realizes, something firm and rubbery. When he comes to the realization that it’s a pacifier, he tries to spit it out in a panic, but it won’t budge. It’s strapped around his face.

 

Louis hears a whimper, and he turns to see Harry restrained to a bed only a few feet away from his. Harry has a pacifier too, a bright red one. Louis was right about it being strapped, because he can see the velcro keeping Harry’s in place. 

 

But that isn’t all he sees. 

 

Harry is completely nude, save for something white and thick in place of where his underwear should be. 

 

Except it isn’t underwear. It’s a diaper. 

 

Now Louis pays attention to his own body. He’s in the exact predicament as Harry, and now he’s making verbal protests as well. This is absolutely sick, whatever the hell  _ this _ even is. His privates feel too suffocated, encased by the crinkled thickness of the diaper. 

 

His legs are still restrained to the bedpost but he strains them as hard as he can in order to try and get loose. The straining makes something horrifying happen in return. His abdomen gets a funny feeling, his bladder in particular. Then he can feel himself taking a wee, even though he tries to hold it in. 

 

What have these sick people done to him? Louis’ face is hot with shame, and now he’s crying along with Harry.

 

A few minutes later the door to their room opens. A woman in scrubs comes in this time. She’s not the same lady from earlier, the one in the white coat and heels. She looks like a nurse if anything, but Louis knows that this is not a hospital. 

 

She’s smiling at them. “Look at you two, already awake! That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

Both boys watch warily, breath hitching as she slowly walks around the room. Harry tenses when she goes over to him, but she only wipes at his nose and face with a handkerchief, smoothing back his curls in a comforting gesture. 

 

She goes over to Louis next, wiping away his own snot and tears as well. Then, she reaches out a hand and tentatively feels the front of his diaper. 

 

“Goodness, you’ve already wet your nappy! You’ll make a fine baby for your daddies, I’m sure of it. Now let’s get you all changed.”

 

Every single thing that was said in her sentence had both of the boys panicking all over again. 

 

Whatever their fate was, it wasn’t good. 

 

* * *

 

The woman in the white coat is in her office, sitting behind a desk. Across from her are two men, appearing well-kept and nicely dressed. 

 

“Mr. Payne, Mr. Malik, it’s very nice to see you again.”

 

“You too,” Mr. Malik says, but he gets straight to the point. “So, everything is done then?”

 

“Yes, They’re matched to the best of your requests. Harry is a bit tall, but everything else about his criteria is matched to a tee. He has a full head of curls and very green eyes...dimples, too.”

 

“Perfect,” Mr. Payne breathes as he looks at a picture she shows him. 

 

“And the other one?” Mr. Malik asks, and she passes out a second picture.

 

“Louis, yes. He matches the size specification beautifully, even a tad smaller than what we can usually find. Blue eyes, soft stomach...he’s just as pretty as Harry. Unfortunately he’s also much more defiant.”

 

The two men look at one another, and Mr. Malik says, “That’s alright, he’ll learn.”

 

“Yes, well, he has a temporary mold guard over his teeth, to reduce biting. The mold will dissolve in time, likely a month or so. Plenty of time for you to condition the violent behavior out of him.”

 

“Thank you, that was generous of you.”

 

“From what we’ve seen so far, Harry will be much more compliant. He’s hardly fought violently, just been more distraught than anything else.”

 

Both men study each of the pictures intently, pleased with what they see. 

 

“They’ve both been given standard preparation. All body or facial hair removed, and a simple procedure on the urethra that makes it harder to fight the need to urinate. That will do well in helping them adjust to diapers, as they won’t be able to hold it very well.”

 

Mr. Payne is beaming, and his partner is smiling too. “Amazing, absolutely amazing. Thank you so much!”

 

“It was our pleasure to do business with you,” The woman says. “All that is required now is payment, and then they are yours to take.”

  
Mr. Malik writes out a check with a six figure sum and hands it to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys, pay attention to the new tags. This chapter is NOT for those who are easily triggered. 
> 
> Consider that your only warning. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3

These men are either rich or they have connections, that much is obvious from the private plane they are on. Being on a plane is a really bad thing. That means they are most likely leaving the country, going God knows where. It will be a lot harder to get back home, the further they go from it. 

 

Louis only knows a few things now. First, he knows the names of the messed up people who took him away from- from  _ wherever _ the hell they had just been. Liam is the one with the thick eyebrows, solid build, and light brown eyes. He’s holding Harry in his lap as they sit on the plane. 

 

The other man is Zayn. Zayn has black hair, lots of tattoos, and tan skin. His arms are wrapped around Louis tummy, holding him securely in his lap. Neither man has directly introduced themselves, but Louis could pick up on the names from overhearing their conversations. 

 

“P-Please,” Harry is a mess again. He’s much more out in the open with his emotions. “Let us go. I can’t be h-here. I’ve got school, and my Mum will be w-worried.”

 

“Hush now Love,” Liam smooths his curls back. “There’s no need to fuss. I know planes can be scary, but soon we’ll be home. Why don’t you close your eyes and take a nap.”

 

Harry whines, but before he can try pleading again, Liam pushes a pacifier past his lips and gentry straps it in place around his face. 

 

Louis has been quiet for most of the time. This is because he’s been attempting to sort his thoughts out. This is by far the weirdest, creepiest, most bizarre thing that has ever happened to him. 

 

Rape and murder is something that everybody fears. The odds of being raped or murdered are much more probable than this happening. People don’t just get put into diapers and treated like babies. How does one even react to such a situation?

 

“You’re both sick fucks, you know?” He says calmly, looking Liam straight in the eyes. He feels Zayn’s arms tighten around his waist. “Let us go, and find someone else to satisfy your fucked up fantasies.”

 

“You know,” Zayn breathes into his ear, voice soft and deadly. “Allowing you to talk is a privilege. You don’t really need your tongue to drink or eat soft foods.”

 

Louis freezes and feels his face grow cold. These men might not be murdering or raping them, but they’re clearly  _ dangerous _ . Harry whimpers again, having heard the threat as well. 

 

Zayn’s lips rest against his temple for a kiss. “If you can’t say nice words, then you don’t need any words at all. Do you understand, Louis?”

 

He’s petrified, giving barely more than a fraction for a nod, but it is enough to please both of the men. 

 

The plane ride seems to last forever. Louis fights back sleep, he really does, but the events from the past twenty four hours are really getting to him. He drifts off in Zayn’s lap for a good chunk of the journey. 

 

He wakes at not in a plane, but in a crib, wrists in padded cuffs that are connected to the bars. 

 

Now the situation is actually beginning to dawn on Louis, and he lets out a shuddering sigh, his eyes wet as they blink back tears. 

 

What is going to happen to them?

 

* * *

 

It’s breakfast time now. 

 

Things only continue to grow worse. Now Louis and Harry are both strapped into customized high chairs, wrists and legs cuffed securely to keep them in place. Both are still traumatized from their morning change, but now there is the rest of the day to fear.

 

“My stepdad can pay you,” Harry is pleading with them again, now that his mouth is free from the pacifier. “Anything you want. Please Sirs, please let us go home.”

 

“Harry,” Zayn chides. “You’re getting yourself too worked up. It’s time to be a good boy and eat breakfast. You must be so hungry!”

 

Food hasn’t exactly been on either of their minds, what with everything else happening. Louis certainly doesn’t want to eat whatever these people are going to try and feed him. 

 

The bib feels too constricting around his neck, and his wrists jerk against the cuffs. They are sore though, and have remained sore ever since his initial capture with the rope. The cuffs that these men have been using might be softer, but they still leave his wrists aching from his struggles. 

 

“Look what you get to eat, you spoiled little boy!” Liam baby talks at him as he twists off the lid of a small glass jar, containing something that makes Louis blanch. It’s baby food, clearly. Pureed, mushy, disgusting goop that Liam is about to feed him with a rubber, rounded soft spoon.  

 

The unappealing smell causes saliva to build up in Louis’ mouth. His body is going into preparation, should he end up vomiting. Right now, the odds of that were very likely of happening. The flavor is  _ supposed _ to be pineapple and rice, but it smells like actual piss, more like catfood than human food. 

 

Zayn is giving Harry a different flavor of the pureed food. It looks an unappetizing green, and Louis feels just as bad for Harry as he does for himself. 

 

“I can’t eat that,” Louis murmurs quietly, feeling more and more nauseous. “Please don’t make me.”

 

Louis has always been offput by things like jello and pudding. It’s the texture, really, that he can’t stand. That, combined with the horrific smell of this new food, is going to be too much for him to handle. 

 

The first spoonful hardly makes it all the way in, but Louis’ lips automatically furl and it sends the food squishing back out. Liam uses the spoon to guide the glob running down his chin back up into his mouth. 

 

Louis manages to swallow it this time, but he gags and sputters the entire time. The thick bile in his throat waters down the pasty food, but the taste is still equally as bad as the smell. He has no idea how he’ll get through a whole jar of it. 

 

Harry has been quiet for a bit, so Louis looks over at him while he is in the middle of the third spoonful Liam has shoved into his mouth. 

 

Harry looks dazed, more than anything. His cheeks have red splotches on them, glistening in the light from the watery tear streaks. 

 

“You like avocado,” Zayn says approvingly as he gives the boy another spoonful. Harry accepts it- his state of distraught appears to be causing almost robotic movements. Louis has to admit that he is a bit envious, as avocado sounds much more appealing than pineapple and rice mush. 

 

Liam looks over and smiles at Zayn. “Harry’s going to be a good eater, I just know it.”

 

Harry gives a little sniffle, the waterworks starting again, and Louis chokes down his fourth bite.

 

* * *

 

Liam clears his throat. “Now that you both have full tummies, it’s time to go over a few things.”

 

Harry and Louis exchange a nervous look with one another. They are both still in the highchairs, but their faces have been wiped clean and the bibs are gone. 

 

“I know you’re both very confused right now, and that’s normal for babies who have big changes. What you need to know, most importantly, is that Zayn and I are your daddies. You don’t have any other family, so there will be no more Mum or sister nonsense. Some pretend games are okay, but not that one.”

 

Zayn takes over. “Daddy Lee and I are very excited to have you, we’ve been waiting a long time. You’re going to have a lot of fun with us, so long as you follow the rules.”

 

“And the rules are very simple,” Liam says. “You listen to everything that Daddy Zee and I tell you. We only want you to be safe and happy. I’ll go over the basics, okay? Babies aren’t meant to walk. From now on, you’re only to crawl. We went over talking earlier on the plane. Words are a privilege, so you’ll treat them as such. You’re also going to always have diapers on. That’s where you’ll go pee-pee and poopy. Babies can’t control those things, and we don’t want a mess.”

 

The more Liam carries on, the more horrified Louis is. Harry looks equally petrified, his fists clenched into balls, knuckles very white. 

 

At the end of the lecture, Zayn pats their heads. “So long as you listen, you’ll be the happiest little babies on Earth!”

 

* * *

 

It’s warm, wherever they are, so very different from the dreary January weather in England. They must be far away from home if the climate if this different. After all, the windows are always sunny in the daytime, and a warm breeze constantly flows through the windows.

 

Louis and Harry are both sitting on the floor, trapped inside a tall rounded playpen. There are a few picture books, wooden blocks, and a colorful baby link toy. Harry is connecting the links together absentmindedly, probably bored beyond belief. Louis feels the same way, as he uses one hand to stack the blocks. His other hand rests on Harry’s leg, an attempt at comforting. 

 

It’s been at least a week now.

 

Whatever their initial kidnappers had done to them is not improving. Days have passed, and there is not a single trace of hair coming back. There is also the bathroom issue. Louis dribbles and spurts out urine uncontrollably. Harry has the same problem as well. They both hardly even feel the need to pee before it already comes out. As for any bowel movements, their new diet is definitely making things from the back-end more liquidly. 

 

This means a lot of diaper changes. It is a thoroughly disgusting process, getting a change. With Louis’ experience, he’s strapped to the padded changing table with his legs spread widely apart. There’s always the terrible stench of urine when the diaper is untapped, but the scent soon become replaces with cold wet wipes, which are rubbed thoroughly over his front and in between his cheeks. 

 

There’s always this weird cream they apply to his privates. It burns for a few seconds, before tapering off into a cool tingle. 

 

Liam takes pictures. He uses his phone to capture the image of Louis’ cock, limp, hairless, and caked with powder. It’s absolutely degrading, but Louis stays still and lets it happen. He tried to resist the first time, but that didn’t go well. These men seem to love using the threat of taking away important body parts. Louis wants his tongue, and he definitely wants his dick. 

 

The only good thing so far is that nothing horrific has happened sexually wise. Sometimes they’ll lift his dick and seemingly inspect it, but it never goes further than that. It worries Louis though, why they are paying so much attention to it. Louis is frightened to think about what the weird cream is doing. 

 

One day, Zayn takes it the furthest that he has so far with either of them, and the victim is Harry. Zayn has his pants down, and he’s trying to convince Harry to touch him there, on his dick.

 

“Come on Love,” He croons. “You want to please Daddy, don’t you?”

 

Harry shakes his head back and forth, biting his trembling lip as he looks back at the man fearfully. He’s so innocent, Louis thinks to himself. He’s probably even a virgin, and definitely can’t be older than seventeen. He doesn’t deserve this. 

 

In the end, Zayn has to guide Harry’s hand to his hard on, moving it up and down as a means to pleasure himself. 

 

Enough is enough, Louis thinks to himself. 

 

He has to get Harry out of here. 

 

* * *

 

It’s two weeks into their stay when Louis finally takes his chances. He’s in the playpen right now, unattended because Liam and Zayn are focusing on giving Harry a bath. 

 

Louis’ plan isn’t the best, but it’s the only thing he can come up with. He’s going to the front door as fast as he can, and then he’s going to run like the world depends on it (he and Harry’s worlds really do). Then he’ll find the closest house nearby and get help. 

 

He waits until he can hear the running water begin to fill the tub. The bathroom will be noisy enough for him to slip out of the house unnoticed. 

 

The playpen is a little tricky to escape, but Louis has always been a good climber, so he is able to get his leg over the side and slide to escape. It feels good to be on two feet again, he thinks to himself, taking an extra moment to stretch as tall and upwards as he can. 

 

Then, he pads quietly to the kitchen, where the door to the outside is. 

 

Louis was an idiot. He should have expected these men to have alarms installed. He’s such a stupid, senseless, idiot! 

 

There’s only one thing left to do. Louis breaks into a run. His feet are instantly scalded by the hot sand under his toes. 

 

Sand...Louis had been right, they must be somewhere far from rainy, wet England. It’s hot, there’s sand, _and_ _they’re_ _on_ _a_ _beach_! How has louis not noticed that before? The water, only a short distance away, looks so blue and welcoming. 

 

Louis had to shake the distraction away from his head. He turns and begins running along the hot sand, slower than usual because running on sand is a lot more harder than pavement. 

 

That’s when Louis realizes something. 

 

There aren’t any other houses around, or roads for that matter. There is just endless miles of sand and water, as if they are on some private beach or something. 

 

Still, Louis keeps on running, because he can hear shouting from near the house. Shit, he thinks to himself as his heart races. He’s really mucked things up. There is nowhere to hide on this beach. He can see a treeline, a distance away, but he’s never going to make it there in time. 

 

He hears something rumbling, and when he looks back, his heart leaps out of his chest. The garage connected to the house is now open. Liam drives out in a dune buggy, the tires easing expertly over the sand. 

 

He reaches Louis in a matter of seconds.

 

* * *

 

The basement is surprisingly well lit and clean. There’s a few weights and exercise machines down here, along with a sofa. There is also a padded table in the room, and Louis is currently strapped down to it.

 

Liam pats his bare belly. “Now Louis, I think the trouble here is that you’re having a hard time learning to crawl. That’s why Daddy and I are going to help you out.”

 

Louis screams his head off. He screams until his ears are ringing and his throat burns. He even screams behind the pacifier that Liam has just now shoved between his lips. 

 

Zayn has a needle in his hand. “Now, you’ll feel just a little pinch. You’ll have a short little nap, and when you wake up everything will be just perfect.”

 

Louis is going dizzy with all of his screaming. The needle is pricked into the crook of his elbow. Zayn smooths back his hair and Liam is smiling down at him. It’s the last thing he sees before everything goes dark. 

 

* * *

 

Louis has two cuts on the back of his heels. They have been wrapped in bandages for a few days, but Harry knows they must be deep and painful. Louis has done nothing but curl up on the floor when they are left to play. Liam and Zayn give him doses of tylenol and sometimes hold ice to where the cuts are, telling him what a brave boy he’s being. 

 

Now Harry won’t risk getting on his own two feet. Louis had gotten those cuts to help him be a better baby, Liam and Zayn had said, as if they were doing something good. Harry wasn’t an idiot though, he knew what they’d done. Louis’ feet were permanently damaged, and it would be a long time before he could ever walk again...maybe never.

 

Harry has done a lot of crying, ever since he was first grabbed and tied up. He cries himself to sleep, wakes up crying in the middle of the night, cries during playpen time, meals, and whenever he gets changed. He can’t help it. His mum always told him that he was just a sensitive, emotional person. 

 

Liam and Zayn seem to enjoy his crying. It doesn’t take long for Harry to eventually understand why. Babies cry a lot, and that is what they want him to be, a baby. Once he realizes this, he tries to cut back on the crying, to spite them if anything. 

 

He still cries quite frequently though. 

 

Louis’ bandages are finally taken off, and the scars are ugly and red. Harry tentatively reaches out to touch one, tracing his finger along the angry red tissue. 

 

“I love you Louis,” Harry whispers, because he knows Liam and Zayn are close by- they always are. “We’re gonna be okay. We’ll get out of this.”

 

Louis stares back at him. “Harry,” He finally says, equally as quiet. “I don’t think we will.”

 

* * *

 

Harry’s hair is past his shoulders now, so it is braided everyday. Liam ties the ends of the braids with pretty red bows. 

 

Both Harry and Louis are perfect now, well adjusted into their roles. 

 

It’s taken a lot of work, but it’s worth it. 

 

They’re both smaller for starters, skinnier and weaker, just as a baby should be. Each of their willies have shrunk to half of what their original size once was, so the special cream is no longer needed, now that they don’t have big boy privates. 

 

Liam and Zayn have both agreed on how much fun this lifestyle was. Zayn’s private island keeps them in a permanent paradise, and now they had a proper family to make use of it. 

 

The husbands make sure to send regular checks to the facility that had found Harry and Louis for them, to sponsor the program. 

 

After all, they want other people to have the same opportunity that they have been privileged with.

 

Paradise has now officially been started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I hope I didn't seriously disturb any of you. Please, go comfort yourselves by reading my 'Day by Day, Night by Night' series. Those fics are like, the COMPLETE opposite of this story, I promise it's fluffy and will help you recover! 
> 
> I value any feedback, so please if you've already come this far, take the time to leave a comment. That way I can see if I should stick to fluff only, or continue with a dark themed fic every so often. People's reactions to the darker stuff is always intriguing, I'll say that much! 
> 
> Everyone is welcome to visit me at bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com as well!
> 
> <3


End file.
